Feeling Bubbly
by Avengers-x-Ace-Reader
Summary: Pietro x Reader. The Reader is showing Pietro how to blow bubbles as a way to practice control, but it ends up being a silly competition that you both win. Fluff.


Bits of your hair kept blowing into your face and you did your best to ignore the ticklish strands. It was a warm and sunny day, and you were heading out to the big field that was a few minutes walk away from the New Avengers facility. The small plastic bag with the stuff from the dollar store that you had gotten Steve to pick up for you earlier swung from one hand as you used the other to brush your hair out of your eyes.

There wasn't a breeze but your hair kept flipping about, and you sighed when you sat down on a sunny section of grass.

"Pietro, would you stop running circles and sit?"

"I think I would rather you joined me." The fastest member of your team stopped in front of you with a grin, and your hair finally settled.

"Nice try." You said, and patted the ground next to you. "You're practicing control today and you know it."

Pietro rolled his eyes, but sat with a thump on the grass. "So what are we doing?"

Grinning, you pulled out the bottles of bubble solution and the little plastic wands from the bag. The brightly coloured plastic got no reaction from him apart from a sceptical look, so you unscrewed the cap on one bottle and blew a perfect bubble.

You both watched as it floated away across the field, and you handed Pietro a wand and bottle of solution.

"It takes a bit of patience," you said, blowing another bubble, "but once you get the hang of it it's easy."

Pietro's first try was terrible and you smothered a laugh before you showed him how to do it again. His next few tries were just as bad, prompting him to claim that his wand was defective. You took it from him with a laugh and smugly blew a long stream of big bubbles right at him. One stuck to his hair, and he popped it with a smirk.

"You know…I think I might do better if I had incentive." Pietro said, taking the wand back dunking it in the solution.

"Incentive?" You repeated, wary.

"A reward, for every one of these." He verified, blowing his first proper bubble with great care.

"And what type of reward would you want?" You asked, wondering if you were going to have to call Wanda in for back up after all.

Pietro grinned, and tapped his cheek. "One kiss per bubble. That sound fair to you, (Name)?"

You almost jabbed yourself in the eye with your bubble wand in your haste to turn away to think about his suggestion, trying to be casual so he didn't see that it was very agreeable to you. You put down the bottle of solution and reached out with a smile as the two of you shook hands.

"Deal."

With a deep breath you leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek for the last bubble, doing your best to be professional about it. Ignoring his smirk, you blew a couple more bubbles across the field to keep your cool. You messed up on your third try though and sighed at the spray of tiny bubbles that flew from the wand.

"Since you're supposed to be teaching me, you should have a punishment for that." Pietro nudged you with his elbow, and tapped his cheek when he blew another perfect bubble.

You gave him another kiss, but he moved right when you did and his cheek rubbed against yours. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but he had gotten a cut on his jaw recently and the doctors had made him shave. The two day old stubble was especially rough, and you pulled away with a noise of complaint.

"Your face is like sandpaper!"

"What grit?" Pietro quipped. An idea seemed to dawn on him, and he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and planted a rough kiss on your cheek, giving you the full effect of his stubble.

" _That's_ your punishment!" He said smugly as you rubbed at your face.

"Great."

In all fairness a kiss from Pietro was a kiss from Pietro, even with stubble, so you were only half annoyed by your punishment. You had your pride though, and you made sure your next bubble was perfect.

It popped a split second later though, and Pietro planted another kiss on your cheek.

"Hey!" You objected, surprised. You tried to blow another bubble, and it was a nice small one. It popped a moment later too, but this time you saw the faint blur of somebody's super speed.

"Cheater!" You yelped, as Pietro gave you yet another kiss. "I saw that!"

"Saw what?" He asked, and blew a large bubble at you.

You popped it, and laughed at the look of playful disappointment on his face. The two of you began to blow bubbles at each other as fast as you could, with Pietro trying to simultaneously protect his and burst yours and you doing the opposite. While Pietro had the advantage of speed, his distraction made him worse at blowing bubbles and you were able to blow enough bubbles where he couldn't possibly pop them all.

When you tried to hold Pietro's arm down, to keep him from popping anymore of your bubbles, he tickled your waist and the two of you toppled over into the grass. You couldn't keep a hold of him when you were laughing, and Pietro easily pinned you to the ground with a grin.

The bubble wands and bottles were forgotten next to you and Pietro leaned down to kiss your cheek once more, playing with a piece of your hair. It was a softer kiss, and you began to blush when he pulled back sharply with a grimace.

"Blech! Soapy!" He complained, wiping at his mouth.

"One of the bubbles must have popped against me." You said, and you scrubbed at your face with your sleeve as you blushed. "That stuff does taste pretty bad."

"It does." Pietro agreed, and he stood and pulled you to your feet.

While you dusted yourself off he gathered the bag and empty bottles in a flash, and handed them to you. There were grass clumps on him as well, and you brushed them off before giving him a quick kiss on the jaw.

"At least you're not soapy."

"That's not fair." Pietro said, pulling a stray blade of grass from your hair. "I should get one more kiss, so my last one isn't a soapy one."

"If that's what you want." You said, turning your cheek to him while trying your best to not look flustered.

With the slightest breeze Pietro vanished from your sight, and tapped you on the back. You turned with a slight yelp, and as soon as you did he pressed his lips to yours for a swift, sweet kiss.

"That tasted much better." He said mischievously, and he took off toward the facility at a normal jog. "Race you!"

It took a moment for your feet to cooperate, but once they did you ran after him as fast as you could, calling for him to slow down. You began to see other staff members that were out training the closer you got to the facility, and you spared a quick wave to those you passed.

At least the race would be a decent excuse for as to why your face was burning.


End file.
